Our History
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: They've got so much between them. Wars and alliances are merely the tip of the iceberg, it was the rest of their history that had Tino falling for the Swede he'd once been scared of. Gift fic for Keiron since i was unable to provide fluff in the current 'hair of the dog' chapters.


**A/N: gift fic for Keiron since I couldn't provide any fluff in the current chapters of hair of the dog despite his wishes. Enjoy some fluffy and historic SuFin!**

**Inspired by woodbyne's massive franada fic whose name I can't remember that covered France and Canada's relationship.**

**EDIT: baie jammer Keiron! I yet again fell into the whole assume makes an ass out of you and me trap! SORRY! And woodbyne's fic was "we have history"**

They had history together, that much couldn't be denied, Tino mused as he lay his head against Berwald's chest. The swede's chest was rising and falling steadily as he slept but the Finn couldn't sleep.

How many years had it been now? He thought. He still remembered the first time he'd encountered the large blond as though it were yesterday.

.o.)O(.o.

1397 AD

The two tall blonds were scowling at each other, both holding onto the hilts of their weapons as they tried to stare the other done. Both of them were bruised and bleeding but neither would back down.

Tino shivered, he hadn't thought such a union would lead to such a terrifying encounter. He'd barely taken notice of the nation he shared a border with until now, preferring to go about his own business. He'd seen him once or twice and had quickly decided that the nation of Sweden was not one he wished to fight with, the man seemed too big and too strong for such an attempt to be anything less than pitiful.

So if Sweden wished to rule over him so be it, he'd allowed it and just stayed out of his way. He'd never actually spoken to the man before or even come close to him, he'd just followed whatever orders were sent his way and did his own thing.

Denmark, though not as big as the swede, appeared to be holding his own however. It scared the Finn to see that dangerous glint in those blue eyes and the cocky smile, the other nation may have been smaller but something told Tino that he was an even bigger threat than Sweden was.

He had no idea where Norway was, the Norwegian could often break up such stand offs but he was nowhere in sight. Tino could hardly be expected to do anything either, he wasn't a fighter and he certainly didn't want the two most powerful members of the Kalmar union to turn on him for interfering.

Denmark's smile was hardly friendly and as for Sweden… well, he truthfully scared the living daylights out of him.

.o.)O(.o.

The Finn chuckled softly at the memory. Berwald had scared practically everyone, still did in fact. Most people thought he was crazy for disagreeing but they just didn't know the real Swede, the one who was behind the constant emotionless glare.

It had taken even him a long time to finally see that side of him, a very long time before he was no longer scared of the tall blond.

.o.)O(.o.

1434 AD

"You shouldn't fight him…" Tino mumbled, hesitantly bandaging up the swede's arm. Blood seeped through the material and died it red but the man didn't flinch, continuing to stare at the Finn with cold, calculating eyes.

"He's not my kin', never will be…" he eventually mumbled. "He's makin' my people nervous 'nd bein' a d'sturbance."

Tino sighed, a slight frown marring his features. "Even so, he's stronger than all of us, even you Sweden. He isn't scared of you like the others…"

"are ya scare' of me?"

The Finn didn't answer; he didn't want to hurt the tall nation's feelings. "I should get back… Denmark will wonder where I am…" he mumbled nervously.

He almost missed the swede's next words. "ah don't want ya ta be scare' of me…"

.o.)O(.o.

He suspected that Berwald didn't know that he had in fact caught that last mumbled sentence. They'd never really spoken of that day after all. And why should they think of past regrets and bittersweet memories? They had others, better ones to remember.

.o.)O(.o.

1521 AD

"Where are you going?"

Sweden didn't look up as he shoved his things in a plain rucksack. "Away. Had 'nough."

Tino blinked, unsure of what to think. He couldn't imagine life without the presence of the large man in the house. They were a family, dysfunctional and questionable sure but a family none the less. "Why?"

"ah won't be bosse' aroun' by Denmark anymore." He paused in his packing to glance at the Finn with his cold gaze. "ah wan' ya ta come with me."

"w-what?"

"Ah don't wan' ta leave ya here."

"But what if I don't want to leave? What if I want to stay?"

"Ya really wan' Denmark tellin' ya what ta do?"

"Not really…"

"Then come with me. Pack ya things."

"What about the others?"

"Not my conc'rn..."

.o.)O(.o.

He still wasn't sure why he'd changed his mind, why he'd accepted the offer of help with packing and run. Sure he hadn't exactly enjoyed being under Matthias's power but it hadn't been awful.

Yet he'd still chosen the man who'd terrified him over the Dane.

He didn't regret a thing except his thoughts during that time.

.o.)O(.o.

1600 AD

"He's controlling everything!" Tino complained, collapsing on his bed. Estonia raised an eyebrow as he stared at the Finn. As far as he'd been aware the other nation had had no qualms being under Swedish control. This was the first time he'd ever actively complained.

"Of course. Did you expect any different?"

"He promised that I'd be free but it's even worse than it was with Denmark! I have no say in anything anymore!"

"He treats you well though Finland, you can't deny it."

"Sure, legally I'm treated well but do you know what language is being used in my schools?"

"Finnish?"

"Swedish. It's even used in the administration! Sometimes I wish I was back with Denmark, at least there I could pretend I was my own nation…"

.o.)O(.o.

Tino sighed softly, he regretted those words. They were one of the biggest regrets in his long life and he had many such regrets...

He tenderly kissed his sleeping partner's collarbone apologetically. It was a touchy subject for them both especially when the influence left by Berwald's control was still felt even today. He knew the swede felt just as guilty as he felt regretful.

Those words had haunted him for over a century when he learned just how lucky he'd been.

.o.)O(.o.

1809 AD

It was cold, had been for weeks. Tino shivered, glancing out at the Russian countryside that was now his home. The others were somewhere but he had no desire to find them, not when his search could lead to bumping into Russia himself.

He'd thought little of the Russian nation in prior centuries; he had just been yet another poor nation like himself that was struggling to find his place in the world. Then he'd started winning his wars. Before he knew it that little nation had grown powerful and now look at where he was. He'd defeated Poland and Lithuania, Prussia, the Ottoman Empire and then he'd defeated Sweden and taken Tino from him by force.

Prussia had been lucky and regained the land he'd lost. The Finn hadn't been so well favoured…

He sighed softly, eyes gazing into the distance. He couldn't see it from here but he knew Sweden lay in that direction.

He hated to admit it but he missed him.

.o.)O(.o.

He'd hated those years. Every single one of them.

He'd seen France fail in his attempts to bring the Russian federation to its knees. He'd seen Turkey (then the Ottoman Empire) forced backwards. He'd seen death and suffering that still haunted his dreams.

The frozen remains of France's soldiers.

The Asiatic cholera that claimed so many.

The famine that killed fifteen percent of his population.

And Russia himself. The nation wasn't a man to be trifled with.

But it had ended though, as all things must end.

.o.)O(.o.

1917 AD

It was strange, Tino thought, he hadn't ever expected that this day would come.

Independence.

It was a strange concept considering how controlled he'd been up until now.

Lonely too he soon realised. He'd grown used to having other nations around to keep him company or guide him.

But the Kalmar union was long forgotten, his time under Sweden a distant memory and he'd rather forget the Russian federation all together.

He jumped at a knock to the door, moving to answer it hesitantly. The last thing he wanted was to find himself under yet another federation so soon after escaping the last.

"Sweden?"

The blond stood awkwardly on his steps; he hadn't changed at all over the past century. Although it was stupid to expect that he would have when Tino himself remained practically the same. Sure, he was a little thinner than the last time he'd seen the swede but other than that he was unchanged.

"Finlan'." The man said in way of greeting. He didn't say anything else, merely waiting expectantly.

"Why are you here?"

"ah misse' ya…" he admitted, striding into the Finn's home when Tino stood aside to let him in. he gazed around appreciatively, not seeming concerned by all the work that still needed to be done in the house. "Ya've done well fer yerself."

"Thanks, it's not quite done yet though… can I get you anything?"

The swede shook his head. "nej, ah jus' wante' ta see ya again…"

Tino nodded, the fact that he was touched appearing on his face as he struggled to keep his emotions hidden. "Joo, I missed you too Sweden." He admitted, moving to sit down. The face that had once terrified him reminded him of home now.

"Berwal'."

"What was that?"

"Berwal'. It's my name."

Tino blinked, their human names were one of the most personal things they could share. Doing so meant having such trust in one another. It meant more than friendship or allegiance, more than anything. It wasn't ever shared on a whim. Throughout their history together the swede had never once displayed any inclination to share his name.

"Why are you telling me that?" He eventually mumbled.

"ah care abou' ya Finlan'. More than anythin'. Ya were all ah could think abou' while we were separate'…"

It took the Finn a moment to consider his words and his own thoughts and emotions before he replied. "…Tino."

Berwald nodded, relief touching his eyes. He'd taken a risk revealing his name and having Tino return the risk meant so much to him. The sharing of names required such a bond between a pair that he'd doubted that the Finn would do so. "It suits ya…"

.o.)O(.o.

That had only been the start. Not even Tino had realised where it would go from there.

But their history had contained more than that, so much more.

.o.)O(.o.

1918 AD

Tino was shaking heavily, his entire body hurting. He couldn't even have a few years of peace let alone weeks.

Normally he'd be at the head of the army, fighting bitterly against his enemy but he could do nought now. He couldn't choose a side when both sides where his own people.

He dry retched, his entire body at war with itself as the country he represented fought against their own brothers.

Red or white? North or South? How could he choose a side? He just wanted the fighting to stop…

A cool hand brushed his fevered brow, mumbled words of comfort coming from the man who held his trembling form.

"It's okay Tino… it'll stop 'ventually…"

The words were meaningless as he closed his eyes and shook, unable to stop himself from crying out in pain.

Lips brushed his too hot forehead, whispering Swedish words against his pale skin.

"Jag älskar dig…"

.o.)O(.o.

He shivered at the memory; he didn't know how some nations had survived multiple civil wars… Berwald seemed to notice Tino's shiver, wrapping an arm around his shoulders before settling. He'd always tried to protect the Finn, always.

Tino had always been first in his eyes.

.o.)O(.o.

1939 AD

"Mus' ya do this Tino?" Berwald asked, gazing at the smaller man now garbed in militant clothes.

"What choice do I have Berwald? I won't side with Russia." Tino argued.

"Is G'rmany any bett'r? Jus' declare yerself neutral…" he begged.

The Finn sighed softly, "I can't. Russia's too big a threat."

Berwald looked away at the other's words, unsure of anything he could say to dissuade him. "If ya mus'…" he mumbled. "ah'm worrie' abou' ya though…"

"I'll be fine, you'll see. Germany is going to win the war."

"That's not good 'nough fer me. Ah'll give ya some of my soldiers…"

"You don't need to do that Berwald…" Tino murmured. He knew that the other was intent on remaining neutral and sending his own soldiers to die must have been a painful idea for him.

"Ah will though."

.o.)O(.o.

He'd done more than that. When Tino had returned from the war, his men defeated and numbers decimated he'd expected to return to thousands of orphans. Instead he'd found them in Sweden, being looked after by the neutral nation.

He'd given him soldiers, ammunition and protected the innocents within his country despite pledging neutrality in the war. He'd provided thousands of his citizens with shelter even beyond the Second World War. When he'd become more industrialised and his population grew beyond what he could support job-wise and his people had been unemployed and starving it had been Sweden they'd fled to as Tino flocked to Berwald's side once more.

That was when he knew he loved him. Maybe he always had but that was the moment he knew for sure. That belief and love still held strong so many years later.

He smiled against Berwald's chest, not even flinching when the man stirred and glanced at him with his calculating glance. "Yer still awake?" he murmured as the Finn nodded sheepishly.

"Just thinking…" he murmured, curling impossibly closer to the swede and pecking his lips.

Berwald's lip twitched in a small smile as he drew Tino close. "Thinkin' abou' what?"

The Finn shrugged, meeting the swede's eyes with a tender smile. He lay his head back down on the larger man's chest, immediately feeling lips brush against the top of his head. "How lucky I am to have you I guess. Minä rakastan sinua."

"Ja, jag älskar dig." He breathed, holding the Finn close.

So much history between them, Tino considered as his eyelids finally grew heavy. Between all of them really, when he truly considered it. How long had it been since he'd called any of the Nordic nations by their country names? They were no longer Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland and Finland but Berwald, Matthias, Lukas, Emil and Tino. They'd all grown closer over the centuries.

But none as close as Berwald, nothing could compare to the history they'd shared.

**A/N2: so much research went into this it wasn't funny… let me just explain some of the history that Tino was considering.**

**Prior to 1397: Finland had been considered a part of Sweden.**

**1397-1523: formation of the Kalmar union where Norway, Denmark and Sweden were ruled under a single monarchy. Denmark had the majority of the power at this time. The Danes soon started a series of wars with other countries that resulted in a disruption of trade within Sweden (who were already unhappy with Denmark's power over them). Sweden had a series of uprisings and managed to kick the Dane's out of Stockholm twice by 1521 after which they elected their own king (1523) who then proceeded to annex Finland (yet again). The union was officially dissolved in the 1530's when Denmark decided to claim Norway as Danish territory without informing the Norwegian government of such. Sweden at the time was quickly growing in power and claiming parts of the Baltic States, Poland and Russia.**

**1523- 1809: Finland was under control of Sweden. The Finns felt that the Swedes were suppressive due to the fact that although they had rights and duties like the Swedish the education and administration within the country was done in Swedish and not Finnish. It had such an effect on Finnish culture that even after the Finns gained independence from Russia they held their political meetings in mainly Swedish instead of Finnish.**

**1809-1917: the Russian federation took advantage of Sweden's weakness after several wars that decimated his forces to claim Finland as their own. The Russian federation had been growing rapidly and now contained countries such as Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine, Belarus and parts of Poland and the Ottoman Empire. Eastern Prussia was also claimed but returned to the Prussian leader after the death of the tsar, who originally took it, by his son who was pro-Prussian. Napoleon attempted to invade Russia but his forces were destroyed by the cold Russian winter. Russian attempts to spread into Asia caused an outbreak of Asiatic cholera which claimed over a million lives. Midway through this period Finland experienced one of the greatest famines to strike Europe which killed 15% of the population.**

**December 1917: Finland gained independence**

**January 1918: civil war erupts in Finland when the government started trying to disarm the Russian forces. Those who supported Russia (the reds) fought against those supported by Imperial Germany (the whites). The war was brief but eventually the whites prevailed and tens of thousands of Reds and suspected sympathisers were interned in camps where thousands died of malnutrition and disease or were executed. The social and political enmity between the reds and the whites remained past the Second World War.**

**1939- 1944: Finland sided with Germany during the war and fought against the Soviet Union twice. Sweden was neutral during the war but provided Finland with soldiers and arms as well as taking on thousands of war orphans. Finland had the third highest loss rate during the war (93000 soldiers killed)**

**1945 and beyond: After the war Finland started becoming more industrialized resulting in a baby boom. When the baby boomers joined the workforce there wasn't enough jobs available and yet again turned to Sweden with hundreds of thousands immigrating to the more industrialized country.**

**Eish that was a mouthful… not bad for someone who didn't take history though :) if there's stuff wrong in there I apologise, like I said, I didn't take history in high school…**


End file.
